Deal With God
by SelannaCrisiley
Summary: They were born on the exact same day.   At the exact same time.   Except one thing was different.   One of them was born in heaven.   And the other was born in hell.   That one difference would mark them forever.
1. Angels and Demons and Girls,Oh My!

They were born on the exact same day.  
At the exact same time.  
Except one thing was different.  
One of them was born in heaven.  
And the other was born in hell.  
That one difference would mark them forever.

Sami was born to Ruby (no last name) and Sam Winchester. Her mom was a demon and her dad was what people like calling an abomination.

She doesn't think of him that way. She thinks of him as the man who dove into hell to get herout.  
Sami (not Sammy, that's what her uncle called her dad), was short for Samuela Winchester. She doesn't blame her dad much for the name. He was busy forging her birth certificate, and he needed to do it fast. After all, she was born in hell not a hospital. As far as the world knew, her mom had abandoned them as soon as she left the womb, and therefore she had no mother.

He didn't even have to lie much, two out of three of those things were true.

Daine was born Deana Winchester(Sami was the first one to call her Daine, saying it was the only name unique enough for her that didn't sound like some exotic disease) raised by both her parents and an older half-brother.

Sami's dad never really paid much attention to women after she was born. She was the only important girl in his life, excluding Daine her mother, Lisa.

Then to make matters worse, the angels revealed the damn prophecy.

Apparently it was Michael VS Lucifer all over again.

Guess what card Sami drew.

She was the living embodiment of the portal of hell. Daine was the embodiment of heaven's.

Next to Lucifer Sami was the strongest thing from hell and Daine was the strongest heavenly being next to God and Jesus. Destiny dictated that she would succumb to hell's powers and would battle it out with Daine for who would rule.

As her Uncle Dean says, screw destiny.

Daine and Sami basically grew up like sisters, except their family expected Sami to attempt to murder Daine.

Though they were close, Daine and Sami were polar opposites (except in brain power). Daine was a social butterfly, a troublemaker, and...let's just say she REALLY liked boys. Sami was conservative (probably because most hunters' kids ignored and bullied heron principle), a rule follower (for the most part, after all, her dad was a hunter), and she liked boys too, they never really paid much attention to her back.

Well all except one...

But oddly enough, this story is not about all of that. At least not entirely. Sure, Daine and Sami would supposedly battle it out when they reached their twenties, but this takes place a few months before their seventeenth birthday, on December 1st, 2031.

Let me take you to back to twenty years before, where the girls went on that cold December day...

"Are you sure this is the place?" Sami asked doubtfully, looking around the practically empty town

"Yes, I'm sure it's the right place!" Daine shivered a litte, "...But if I had known it was going to be so cold, I would've brought a jacket or something"

Sami tugged protectively on her own coat, "It's the winter in Michigan, what did you expect?"

Daine thought for a moment, she hadn't really considered what it would be like when they got there "...That it might be somehow warmer in the past?"

Sami rolled her eyes. "Whatever, we just need to find them quickly." The teen's eyes scanned her surroundings for that familiar Impala, but she couldn't find it. "If you were them, where would you be?"

"In a bar." Daine said immediately, causing Sami to look at her incredulously, "What? My father very much enjoys drinking"

"Okay, supposing they are in a bar, in this weird little town, we're minors. How are we supposed to get into the bar?" Sami asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Psshhh, It'll be easy" Daine said, smiling, "We just walk in. It's not like they card you at the door."

"And if they do? Do you even have a back-up plan?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Daine said, smiling even wider, holding up two IDs that looked like there were made circa 2011.

Sami shook her head, partially with disgust and partially with amusement, "How did I not see that coming?" She grabbed the ID with her picture on it, and looked at the name, "Lucy Damien?"

"Well it's not like I could put your REAL name." Daine replaced her own fake ID in her pocket, "Mine says Angelica Spirit."

"Of course it does." 


	2. Heaven and Hell Walk Into A Bar

The girls found the town's closest (but surprisingly not only) bar, which also seemed to be the only place where anyone actually was, and just walked in, like Daine said. They weren't in there ten minutes before one of the locals was hitting on Sami.

"Hey there, sweetheart," he said, probably drunk out of his mind, "How 'bout I buy you a drink?"

"No thank you," Sami said. She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"I guess you didn't hear me, I said that-" he was interrupted by a punch to his face, courteously of Daine.

Daine rubbed her hand. That guy's head was hard. "She said, 'No Thank you', jackass. "

"Daine!" Sami wasn't quite sure if she was furious at or thankful to her cousin.

The local got up, clutching his face. "Listen here, little girl, this is my town, and I'll talk to who I please."

"Well, if I'm so 'little'," Daine said, absolutely seething at the man's gall, "Then how come one punch from me sent you to the ground?"

The guy's face looked like it was going to explode at Daine's comment. "That's it! I was holding back before because you're a woman, but no one talks to me like that!"

"Looks like I just did," the brunette said, smirking.

"Daine," Sami whispered in her cousin's ear, "We really don't have time for this."

Daine looked right at the man and didn't even bother to whisper when she said "Then we'll make time for it." With that the man lunged at Daine.

"OH HELL NO! NO ONE HITS MY COUSIN, BUT ME!" Sami yelled, smashing the guy's face in.

Daine turned to her. "I forget that you can do that."

"Well I did spend my summer's doing the exact same thing as you. DUCK!"

Daine ducked and Sami punched the guy who was coming behind Daine and shoved him across the bar table, sliding in front of two very shocked looking men who'd been enjoying their drinks two seconds before.

Sami's eyes traveled to their faces an audibly gasped.

"What is i-" Daine turned and gasped alongside her.

It was their dads.

They were staring of course. Daine couldn't be taller than 5'6 and Sami, the sweet one who'd done most of the fighting could barely claim 5'3 on a good day.

"Well, I really hope they don't remember this twenty years from now." Sami said.

"What do we do now?" Daine asked.

"I don't know! My mind's kind of frozen on the fact that our dad's are so damn young!"

Daine dodged an incoming punch before saying, "I told you they'd be in a bar."

"HAVE WE NOT ESTABLISHED NO ONE HITTING HER BUT ME?" Sami yelled, grabbing the guy's fist and flipping him over.

"Dude, you totally need anger management classes"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'dude'?" Sami said angrily, her adrenaline still pumping.

"Apparently not enough?" said Daine, laughing at her cousin.

"And hello, you're the one who has actually punched her dad." Sami said, stepping over one of the bodies. "Can I get a water?" she asked the shocked bartender.

"Uh, yeah, sure..." he said slowly, leaving to probably go find one...Or call the cops.

"So, how are we gunna do this?" Daine said, glancing over at her father and uncle, "The whole 'play it cool' thing is kinda out the window now."

"You could go hit on them." Sami said.

"Sami!" Daine said, until she turned and saw Sami laughing at her expression.

"See, even you have your limits. Okay, how about, we just follow them around." Sami said taking off her coat.

The bartender came and gave Sami her water.

"Hey, when did the Jonas Brothers break up?" he asked staring at Sami's shirt.

Sami looked down and realized it was the Jonas Brothers Reunion concert t-shirt Daine had bought her at the show two years ago.

"When Joe was found making out with Miley and Nick punched his lights out." mumbled Daine.

"Ummm, it's just a tribute type 's a matter of time." said Sami.

The bartender nodded, but still looked confused.

"Hey, can I get a beer?" Daine asked the bartender. He hesitated a moment before asking her for ID, which she was happy to show him.

"Here you go," he said, handing her some brand of beer she didn't recognize.

"Was that really necessary?" Sami whispered as the bartender went to go serve other customers.

"Yes, yes it was." Daine said before taking a sip

"You do realize if we're arrested we're screwed right?"

"I'm part-angel, I'll pop us out." Daine said, chugging down the beer.

"Yeah, and that wouldn't be suspicious at all..." Sami trailed off. "Our dads are watching us." she said.


	3. Homicidal Bartenders

"Seriously?" Daine was about to turn when Sami stopped her.

"Yes, seriously, but don't look."

"How are we supposed to tail them?" Daine said, realizing the fatal flaw in their plan, "They're our dads, they are freaking gods at this! They'll notice."

"Do you have their journal?" Sami asked.

"Yeah." Daine pulled out the really old leather book. They had also brought their grandfather's as backup.

"Okay, look at the date, what were they in town searching for?"

Daine flipped through the book, scanning the yellow-ish pages for the date, December 1st, 2011. "Here it is!" she said triumphantly then she found the proper page.

"What's it say?" Sami asked

"Hold on," Daine said, not looking up from the journal, "I'm reading." Sami tapped her fingers on the bar as she waited, and snuck another glance at their fathers. Their eyes looked the same, but everything else seemed so much younger, more alive. It was freaky.

"Okay," Daine said eventually, "They were looking for a..." she paused, thinking about how to say the word, "vet..ala?" She finished slowly.

"What the hell is that?" Sami said, taking the journal out of her cousin's hands.

"I guess it's some sort of vampire"

Sami groaned. "Ugh, I miss my Handtop."

"You and me both. Apparently they're staying at the Gray Motel and are heading back to mom's by Christmas." Daine said.

A moment passed before Sami said, "Wait, isn't he proposing this Christmas?"

"Yep!" Daine squealed. Her parents were so cute together.

"Then we definitely gotta keep him alive until then. And then we have to find our actual dad's from our time. They gotta be hanging around somewhere..."

"If by hanging around, you mean imprisoned and being tortured, then, yeah, they're totally hanging around." Daine said, giving her cousin a look.

"We've got to keep positive," Sami said, handing the journal back to Daine.

"Yeah, whatever," Daine said, putting the book away. "Let's get out of here."

Daine started walking to the door, and Sami followed, both knowing full well that they hadn't paid for their drinks.

"I can't believed you didn't pay for it." said Daine.

"They're still running on the old dollars and plastic here. I couldn't pay even if I wanted to." said Sami.

"Oh right, they're still green right now and they don't have ring cards."

"Plus, they're still running on gas instead of-" Sami stopped suddenly.

"What is it?"asked Daine.

"How the hell are we going to get to the motel when we have no car?"

Daine thought for a second. "Oh crap."

"Okay, let's just think about this..." Sami said, trying to keep calm

Daine did just that and after a moment said, "Okay, the way I look at it, we can do one of five things."

"Do I want to know what they are?" Sami asked, knowing the kind of mind her cousin had.

"Well, probably not the first two"

"We have to steal a car don't we?" groaned Sami.

"Sorry." shrugged Daine.

Then they looked around and realized there were no cars around.

"This sucks." mumbled Daine.

"Well I guess everyone lives close enough to walk here and back."

"Wait, there's one!" said Daine. She pointed at a red convertible. "Someone's going through a midlife crisis."

"Eh, the tops 's like they're asking for it anyways." Sami mumbled, sitting in the passenger seat.

"I love how much we've corrupted you." Daine said while hotwiring the car.

"Yeah, whatever, hurry up before we get caught" Sami said, checking to make sure no one was watching them

"There, done!" Daine said, smiling. "God, I love convertibles"

Then the bartender decided to run out screaming at that point.

"Uh Daine?"

"Yeah Sami?

"I think the car belongs to the bartender who's tab we skipped out on."

"Why would you say that?"

"BECAUSE HE JUST CAME OUT WITH A SHOTGUN!"

Daine looked at the bartender and hit the gas, leaving the homicidal bartender behind.


	4. Harry Potter and the Jonas Brothers

Back in the bar, the bartender returned to call the sheriff, and tell him about the two small women, girls really, who had beaten half the bar, not paid their bill, and stolen his car. There was no way Brian was going to believe him.

Sam and Dean watched the barkeep make the call and then looked at each other.

"Do you think they have anything to do with the Indian vampire thing?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"No, but..." Sam trailed off, debating whether or not he should finish his sentence.

"But, what?" Dean asked

"...But," Sam said, knowing that Dean wouldn't leave it alone, "I think we should check them out anyways."

"Sammy, they're a little young-"

"Not like that!" Sam interrupted, "I just meant we should follow them and make sure that they're not... up to something"

"They're just a couple of little girls, Sammy," Dean said, completely against that idea, "What are they going to do? Run up their dad's credit card?"

"Little girls who got in a fight with half the bar and won. Dean, there's something weird about them."

Dean groaned and downed the rest of his beer. "Fine, we'll tail them for a bit." Sam smiled triumphantly, "But if anyone gets hurt while we're doing this, it's on your head."

They went to the Impala, grabbed police badges, and went back to interrogate the bar tender.

"Hi, I'm Officer Jensen and this is my partner, Officer Jared, we overheard you're call and were wondering if you could describe the girls?" said Dean, as Sam pretended to take notes.

"Not much to tell. You saw them, they weren't that old. The short one kept calling the other her cousin. The other showed me her ID and it said Angelica Spirit. It LOOKED real enough, but seriously what kind of name is that? I got her a drink anyways, because either her parents were hippies or it was the best fake ID I've ever seen. The other just asked for water so I have no idea what her name is."

"You talk about anything in particular? Any clues where they were heading?" asked Dean.

"No, we just discussed her Jonas Brothers Reunion t-shirt. Apparently it was some kind of tribute thing. It made me wonder how old she really was, but they did discuss something over this really old journal. It sounded like that creature from Harry Potter, velour, vela..."

Dean suddenly grew cold.

"Vetala?"he asked.

He snapped his fingers. "Yep that's the one. And they kept talking about finding their dads."

Sam tried to control his features. "Did you see what direction they went in?"

"They went right." The barkeep said, "I'm guessing to another bar. Not much else at this part of town."

"Okay then." Dean nodded."We'll, we'll take this down to the station Mr...?"

"Pricely."

"Pricely." Dean repeated, "We'll track them down and get your car back." He was only lying about the second part. But chances were he'd get it .

As they left the bar, Sam turned to Dean. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That by dads they meant the vampires who turned them and were looking for their nest? Yeah, I was."

"See, I knew it was a goo-" Sam started

"Finish that sentence and I shoot you" Dean said, getting into the Impala. Sam went quiet and got in the car too.


	5. Daddy's Little Pool Hustlers

...  
"You know what I just realized?" Daine asked her cousin, waiting for the light to turn green at the only traffic light in the entire town."  
"That the police are going to be looking for these license plates so we should steal some off of another car?"  
"Well, that, too" Daine said, pushing her foot down on the gas, "But what I meant was that we don't have any money."  
"I thought we already discussed this outside the bar." Sami said, looking at her cousin confused.  
"Yeah," Daine said, "but how are we supposed to get a room at that motel if we have no money?" Sami sighed and took off her JB t-shirt so she was just in her tank top.  
"Let's go make you're dad proud and hustle some pool." she mumbled.  
"Hey, it's not my fault you're the well endowed one." Daine said, trying to fix her hair in the rear view mirror.  
"And it's not my fault you're the slutty one, yet we're still here." Sami laughed as she dodged Daine's hand trying to smack her

Sam and Dean had checked three different bars so far. They'd even walked into what turned out to be a bachelor party. They thought that they were the entertainment. Things got awkward very fast.  
"This is the last bar in town." Dean grumbled, getting the feather's out of his hair.  
"This town has a lot of bars for such a small population."  
"Sammy?"  
"Yeah Dean?"  
"If they're not here I may have to kill you." Dean said, staring straight ahead.

They guy was ready to hit the ball when Sami leaned over, her chest resting against the table.  
He looked up at "them" surprised and missed.  
"Awe, bad luck." said Daine as she hit another ball into the corner pocket.  
"I'm going to get a drink." Sami told Daine.  
"Great, get me some vodka while you're at it." Daine said.  
It was code. Sami didn't . She was going to steal someone's car keys and Daine was telling her to aim for something inconspicuous.  
"You know, I'm usually not very good at this game," Daine said smiling innocently, leaning over the pool table as her opponent set up another shot, running her fingers along her cue, "It must be my lucky day." The guy gulped. Daine knew she had this game in the bag no matter what she did, so right now it was her job to stall for Sami.  
"You know," he said, trying and failing to sound confident, but Daine pretended not to notice, "It could be your lucky day in more ways than one."  
"Oh?" Daine said, the instant before he hit the ball, shocking him and screwing up his shot. Daine smiled, and glanced around the room, looking for her cousin, but her smile disappeared when she saw two tall, familiar men walk into the bar.  
"Something wrong, baby?" the man asked Daine when she saw her face.  
Daine shook her head and turned away from the door. "No, I was just looking for my friend. I get lonely without her." The pool player gulped again.  
"Wh-what do you mean by lonely, exactly?" he asked, with more gulping. He finally decided to take a big swig of his beer,as if to calm his nerves.  
"Let's just say it's not something my daddy the preacher would approve of." Daine giggled.  
He choked on his drink.  
Daine hoped Sami would be able to handle them on her own.  
"Oh I'm so sorry!" said Sami said to the guy she bumped into.  
He didn't even stop. Sami put the keys in her pocket and shook her head. By sorry she had meant "I'm sorry I had to take your keys,so I can go find our dad's who are most likely being tortured as we speak." He just didn't stick around long enough to hear the rest. His own fault for being so rude.  
She went up to the bar and grabbed an abandoned bottle of vodka and an empty beer bottle.  
And turned smack dab into her dad's chest.  
Sami was usually calm under pressure, but there was something about standing in front of her father wearing a tank-top and holding to alcoholic beverages that made her freeze up. Usually when she was doing anything like this, Uncle Dean was there giving her tips, not her father staring her down. And even then,Uncle Dean never approved off using "feminine wiles" to distract the people they were hustling. She heard her uncle's voice from behind her absurdly tall father, and much to her surprise, was not comforted at all. She did feel a pang of homsesickness and longing though. Quickly, she sturggled to answer.  
"I'm sorry," Sami barely managed to choke out as she looked down, trying not to let her dad get to good a look at her face and scurried back over to the pool table.  
"Hey," Daine smiled and hugged her cousin, for the benefit of her opponent  
"They're here!" Sami whispered into Daine's ear.  
"I know," Daine whispered back, her voice even. "Just stay calm. We'll be done with this chump in a couple of minutes." Sami let go of Daine and nodded .


	6. Girls Just Wanna Start Riots

"Sam, was it just me or was that girl terrified to see you?"asked Dean as he grabbed two glasses filled with vodka.  
"I think she was. Either she knows we're hunters or she thinks we're cops." Sami answered.  
"Look at that poor guy. They're playing him like a fiddle." Dean said laughing."It's actually both sad and pretty impressive."  
"Hey, since when do you drink vodka?" asked Sam.  
"It blends with the holy water." answered Dean,  
"So, you think they're vampires or demons?"  
"One way to find out." Dean poured holy water into both cups and handed Sam a silver knife.  
Sam looked at the knife and then his brother. "You want me to stab them?"  
"More like graze." Dean clarified calmly, "We gotta make sure."  
"Yeah, and then they're going to scream and we'll end up in a jail cell. What's plan B?"  
Dean grabbed his ring and placed it on Sam's hand. Then cut his own arm lightly and led Sam to the pool table next to the girls.  
Sami smacked the guy's butt and he jumped.  
"Sorry." she giggled as he turned to her.  
"No problem." he gulped.  
Daine smiled. Sami had just grabbed the poor sucker's wallet.  
And he was about to lose the money on the table.  
Poor guy.  
"Excuse me?"  
Daine froze as she saw her Uncle Sam walk up to them.  
"Does this ring belong to you guys?" he asked  
Daine immediately got what he was doing. "No. But let me see if it's his." she moved her head towards the guy playing.  
She took the ring from her uncle, and then handed it to Sami.  
"This yours sweetie?" Sami asked him,her voice dripping with honey.  
"Nope." he shook his head.  
Sami gave it back to him and Daine moved to her side.  
"I wonder how he's going to get holy water on us..." Daine mumbled to Sami.  
That's when they turned and were met by Sam and Dean throwing two cups of vodka and holy water over their clothes.  
"OH MY GOSH!" screeched Sami, staying in character.  
"I'm so sorry!" apologized Sam, in a way that reminded Daine of his daughter. She couldn't help but flash a brief, small smile that only Dean caught.  
"Hey man, this is getting fucking ridiculous, leave them alone!" the guy they were playing said angrily, shoving Sam away.  
At that point Dean came to intervene and a bar fight broke out. Daine and Sami grabbed the money off the table and hauled ass.  
It wasn't until later that the guy realized his wallet was gone, and Sam and Dean realized the girls were too.  
Daine barely waited for Sami to get in the car and close the door before she slammed her foot on the gas. "That was too close," she said, her face tight and angry.  
"But it provided a very convenient cover for us to get away," Sami said, buckling her seat belt  
"Yeah, but now we smell like vodka and Holy Water." Daine glanced down at her soaked shirt, "This is going to be very difficult to explain if we get pulled over."  
"Well, MABYE if you weren't driving 90 miles an hour through a small town, the cops wouldn't have a reason to pull us over." Daine eased up a little on the gas.  
"You know, other than the whole stolen car thing" Sami added  
"Whatever," Daine said, still upset, "let's just get to the motel and call it a night."  
"They're probably trying to find us, though" Sami protest, even though she was tired, too "We don't know what could happen if they find out who we are."  
"What better place to hide than in plain sight?" Daine said, as she pulled into the parking lot of the Gray Motel, "Plus, this way, we can watch them better."  
"Ugh, I gota nasty burn." Sami groaned.  
"You're face is beet red." said Daine, cringing a little. Sami and Holy Water never seemed to mix well.  
"Maybe I should wait in the car." Sami sighed.  
"I think that would be best, because no one would believe a sunburn in December, even in Texas and this is Michigan." Daine said as she got out of the car.  
They opened the door their room a bit later and collapsed on their beds, exhausted.  
They had a long 24 days ahead of them.

A/N: We are fully aware the Dean and Sam don't keep a journal, but we figure that they'd start one eventually xD


	7. Pimped Out Santa

Sami...  
Sami forced herself awake. She snatched the rosary off her neck and quickly opened the drawer next to her, stuffing the rosary inside.  
Sami turned to Daine and shook her awake.  
"Daine! You have to get up!" Sami whisper shouted.  
Daine of the Winchesters were morning was part of the territory.  
"WHAT?" Daine yelled,forgetting all of her training with her current annoyance at her cousin.  
"HE WAS IN MY DREAM!" Sami nearly yelled back.  
At first Daine didn't understand what her cousin was talking about until she noticed the sweat on her usually calm hit her like Uncle Sam hit her dad while possessed by Lucifer.  
"HE FOUND US?" Daine freaked.  
"I don't know, I woke up before he could invade completly, but he may have digged enough to figure out where we were."  
"Oh my my my God..."  
"Shhhhhhhhhh! HE can hear you!" Sami exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but God knows what we're doing 's a pimped out Santa Claus remember?"  
Sami shook her head. "And I'M the demon spawn." she mumbled.  
"Anyways, back to the subject at hand,THIS IS BAD." Daine climbed out of the twin bed and yanked her bag from under said bed.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to we stay here too long, he'll eventually come here and drag us away from our dads!" Daine wondered why Sami wasn't already on her feet.

"Couldn't we, you know, take him? In a fight I mean." Sami questioned, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Daine stopped chose to ignore Sami's blush, though she knew what it was for, in favor of the matter at hand.

"We probably I would rather avoid it. Our dads are heading to Kensington next, it's ten miles from here. We'll steal some wheels and get a room at the-" Daine looked down at their father's journal, "Rathbury Motel."

Sami, her thoughts for once not drifting towards her missing father.


End file.
